


Kept (Indonesian Translation!!)

by thatonebeckfan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Acid, BahasaIndonesia, Brainwashing, Captivity, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fanfictions, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lector - Freeform, M/M, Poor Will, Sex, Smut, Willgraham, fanfics, hannibalisadick, indonesiantranslation, non-con, notmywork, translationofwork, trasnlation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonebeckfan/pseuds/thatonebeckfan
Summary: Prompt !: Will disimpan di ruang bawah tanah Hannibal. Ia memiliki ranjang empuk, televisi, dan selimut hangat. Hannibal telah menyuntikkan asam muriatic ke otak Will, membuatnya sebagian besar bodoh. Dia mengikuti saran Hannibal tanpa berpikir. Dia memiliki semua kemampuan kognitif sebelumnya, dia tidak bisa mengerti dan tidak bisa mengartikulasikan apa yang terjadi di saat ini. Dia tahu dia sangat mencintai Hannibal. Dia tahu dia aman. Dia suka ketika Hannibal berbagi tempat tidur dengannya, yang sering dilakukannya.





	Kept (Indonesian Translation!!)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246352) by [DangerSlut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut). 



Karena dia telah menyuntikkan otak kekasihnya dengan asam muriatik, Will benar-benar menjadi boneka bagi Hannibal untuk bermain dengannya, meskipun dia melewatkan pembicaraan mereka. Tetapi menjadi lentur, diam, dan terkendali adalah satu-satunya cara Hannibal untuk menjaga Will untuk dirinya sendiri, jadi ia menerimanya sebagai pengorbanan yang perlu dilakukan untuk kebahagiaan mereka.

Seperti biasa, Will tidak melakukan banyak hal hari ini. Dia makan sarapan, menonton TV, dan menunggu Hannibal kembali. Dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap, manset di pergelangan kakinya dirantai ke tiang ranjang dan dibundel dalam selimut tebal yang hangat.

Dia berada di sisinya, menatap TV di depannya dengan mata seperti kaca. Dia bertanya-tanya ke mana Hannibal pergi dan mengapa dia menonton saluran Discovery. Bukannya dia tidak menyukainya, tetapi dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama tanpa kehadiran Hannibal.

Ketika Hannibal pergi setiap pagi, Will merasa tersesat dan kesepian, bertanya-tanya ke mana teman itu pergi. Mengapa dia pergi ketika Will tidak bisa pergi bersamanya? Dia sangat mencintai Hannibal dan dia sangat ingin mengikuti Hannibal sehingga dia menangis selama berjam-jam setelah Hannibal meninggalkannya.

Rasanya seperti telah selamanya sejak dia terakhir kali melihat pria yang sangat dia pedulikan sehingga Will bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan kembali, takut mulai mengatasinya dan membuatnya merintih dengan menyedihkan ke bantal.

Rengekannya menjadi isak tangis dan kemudian tangisan kesusahan yang begitu keras sehingga dia tidak mendengar pintu ruang bawah tanah terbuka atau langkah Hannibal di lantai beton.

"Haa!" dia berteriak ketika dia merasakan sebuah tangan besar, kuat membelai rambut di tengkuknya dan suara yang dalam dan menenangkan yang dia rindukan berkata, "Ssst, William, aku kembali. Aku minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu begitu lama tetapi seperti yang saya jelaskan pagi ini, saya harus menghadiri makan malam penggalangan dana malam ini. Anda tahu saya akan kembali terlambat. "

Will merintih ke bantal untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu diam di arah Hannibal. Tidak ada yang dikatakan pria itu masuk akal baginya; dia tidak ingat berbicara tentang penggalangan dana di pagi hari dan dia tidak mengerti mengapa Hannibal harus pergi. Will merindukan Hannibal sejak dia pergi, takut dan kesepian, merindukan Hannibal. Mengerikan sekali Hannibal harus pergi, tapi setidaknya dia sudah kembali sekarang.

"Anak baik," gumam Hannibal dalam pujian ketika William yang cantiknya tenang dan rileks di bawah tangannya. Dia mengira Will akan cemas ketika dia pulang terlambat, kekasihnya selalu berlinang air mata saat dia kembali dari kantor, tetapi dia tidak berharap lelaki yang lebih muda begitu sedih. "Tidak apa-apa sekarang, aku kembali. Apakah kamu takut aku tidak akan kembali?"

Ketika Will hanya menatapnya, matanya membelalak dan berair, Hannibal mengangguk dengan halus, yang disalin oleh Will dengan antusiasme yang jauh lebih tinggi. Hannibal tersenyum pada putranya yang manis, dengan penuh kasih sayang ketika Will dengan sepenuh hati menyetujui apa pun yang dikatakannya. Karena dia telah menyuntikkan otak kekasihnya dengan asam muriatik, dia benar-benar menjadi boneka untuk dimainkan oleh Hannibal, meskipun dia melewatkan percakapan mereka. Tetapi menjadi lentur, diam, dan terkendali adalah satu-satunya cara Hannibal untuk menjaga Will untuk dirinya sendiri, jadi ia menerimanya sebagai pengorbanan yang perlu dilakukan untuk kebahagiaan mereka.

Meskipun dia menyakiti Will, secara emosional dan fisik, dia bisa merasakan cinta lelaki yang lebih kecil mengalir darinya setiap pagi ketika Hannibal membawakan sarapan dan ketika dia pulang kerja. Senyum Will sudah cukup untuk memberitahunya betapa dia mencintai Hannibal.

Tapi sekarang tidak ada senyum dan rasa bersalah yang langka menembus Hannibal.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu kesal, cintaku," meminta maaf Hannibal, menyeka air mata William dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Minggir, biarkan aku menunjukkan betapa aku merindukanmu."  
Will terisak dan terseret di bawah selimutnya, merasa lega karena Hannibal juga merindukannya, tetapi bertanya-tanya mengapa dia bahkan pergi jika dia melakukannya. Tapi itu tidak masalah; Hannibal kembali sekarang.

Mata Will mengering saat dia melihat pakaian Hannibal dan dengan hati-hati melipat pakaiannya. Will memerah ketika kemaluannya berkedut di antara pahanya, dan dia mengeluarkan "Haa" yang lembut. Dia menyukainya ketika Hannibal bergabung dengannya di tempat tidur, akhirnya telanjang seperti Will selalu. Dia menyukai bagaimana perasaan Hannibal terhadapnya; keras, kuat dan aman.  
Itu membuat semua kesepian sepadan.

Hannibal meluncur di bawah selimut dan berpelukan dekat dengan Will, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bocah manisnya dan mengikatnya ke dadanya. Ketika ayam keras mereka saling bergesekan, sebuah tawa bergemuruh keluar dari dada Hannibal dan dia mengangguk, berkata, "Rasanya seperti kami berdua sangat merindukan satu sama lain."

Will menyalin anggukan Hannibal dan mengeluh lagi. Dia sangat merindukan Hannibal tetapi tidak tahu siapa yang harus dikatakan kepada pria yang lebih tua itu, jadi dia senang Hannibal menginstruksikan padanya tentang bagaimana untuk setuju.

Hannibal hanya memegang Will untuk sementara waktu, dengan lembut menggiling pria yang lebih kecil dengan wajahnya yang terkubur di rambut Will. Will merintih di dada Hannibal, jari-jarinya melengkung di rambut yang dia temukan di sana saat dia menggeliat senang.

"Haa!" teriak Will setelah beberapa saat, bingung mengapa Hannibal tidak mencium atau menyentuhnya.

"Si kecil serakah," terkekeh Hannibal, memutar mereka dan menjepit Will di bawah berat badannya. Kaki Will jatuh terbuka di kedua sisinya, dan dia mendesah lembut, bahagia ketika kekasihnya akhirnya di atasnya, melindungi dari semua hal-hal buruk di dunianya.

"Buka mulutmu, Will," perintah Hannibal, takjub ketika Will melakukannya, lalu membungkuk untuk mencium. Ini lambat dan sensual, Akan menyalin semua gerakannya dengan sangat baik sehingga ciuman itu sendiri membuat kedua jari mereka melengkung.

Terpisah, Hannibal meraih ke tepi tempat tidur dan membuka salah satu laci yang ada di bingkai tempat tidur dan mengambil sebotol pelumas.

"Diam, William," perintah Hannibal ketika dia menarik kembali, Will mencakar di punggungnya, tidak ingin dia pergi. "Aku harus mempersiapkanmu."

Will merintih, lalu berjalan lemas di tempat tidur dan menunggu Hannibal selesai. Dia ingin Hannibal kembali di atasnya, tidak memikirkan kesehatannya sendiri dengan kebutuhannya untuk dekat dengan pria lain.

Bilah Hannibal akan berwarna merah muda, lubang kecil dengan jumlah lube yang banyak, mendorong dengan dua jari dan meluangkan waktu mempersiapkan cintanya. Dia mengagumi suara putus asa yang dia gambar dari William dan dia menggoda prostat pria muda itu dan dinding bagian dalam, membujuk yang lain menjadi nafsu yang rakus.

Ketika Will tidak bisa lagi mengambilnya, dia masih berhasil berbaring diam di tempat tidur, tetapi dia mengerang beberapa keras "Haa!", Memanggil kekasihnya.

Dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dan dia membutuhkan Hannibal kembali untuk membuktikan bahwa pria yang lebih tua akan membuatnya bahagia dan aman.

Hannibal mendengkur ketika dia mendengar betapa membutuhkannya William dan menggeser tubuh si rambut coklat, meninggalkan jejak ciuman di belakangnya.

"Tidak hanya serakah, tetapi juga tidak sabar," kata Hannibal, menyeringai, meniru kopinya lagi. Andai saja Will menyetujui ini sebelum dia memaksa Hannibal beralih ke asam.  
"Lilitkan tangan dan kakimu di sekitarku," perintah Hannibal, mencium tenggorokan Will sambil mengambil kemaluannya dan membimbingnya ke lubang Will. Dia mendorong dengan satu dorongan kuat, membuat Will berteriak dan melengkung ke arah Hannibal, lengan dan kakinya melingkari pria yang lebih tua.

Hannibal membelai rambut Will, menyibukkan kekasihnya, dan mencium satu air mata yang keluar dari mata Will. “Kamu harus santai, sayangku. Anda tahu ini, "desah Hannibal, tersenyum ketika otot Will berkibar di sekitarnya dan kemudian melonggarkan cengkeraman mereka yang hampir menyakitkan.

Will bergumam tanpa kata dan menyentuh leher Hannibal begitu rasa sakitnya hilang, memohon lebih banyak satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia pikirkan. "Haa ... Ple-e."

Ketika Hannibal mulai mendorong ke dalam pasangannya, ia dengan cepat kehilangan semua rahmat dan menumbuk ke orang yang lebih kecil di bawahnya. Tidak mungkin Will bisa mengeluh tentang perlakuan kasarnya, dan Hannibal ragu dia akan melakukannya jika dia bisa. Tidak peduli bagaimana Hannibal menidurinya, Will selalu tersenyum sesudahnya.

Rintihan Will menjadi lebih keras dengan setiap saat yang lewat, rasa sakit bercampur dengan kesenangan jelas dalam suaranya, tapi kemaluannya keras dan menggosok perut Hannibal, dan hanya itu yang dibutuhkan pria lain untuk melanjutkan.

Will mencakar punggungnya, menekuk pahanya di sekitar pinggul Hannibal dan menggali tumitnya ke punggung bawah pria lain. Itu menyakitkan, tetapi dia menyukainya dan dia tidak pernah ingin Hannibal pergi lagi.

Akankah orgasme menangkapnya lengah, merobeknya secara tak terduga dan membuatnya menggeliat di bawah Hannibal. Dia melapisi perut mereka dengan air mani, kemaluannya menampar melawan Hannibal.

Kejang Will menarik Hannibal ke tepi juga, meremas dan memerah susu begitu keras sehingga untuk sesaat ia berpikir pantat Will akan merobek kemaluannya langsung. Dia bersantai di atas kekasihnya yang terengah-engah dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin melukai pria rapuh di bawah, kemudian menanam ciuman di dahi Will ketika dia akhirnya melihat senyum si rambut coklat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation, not my own work!!!!! Sorry I'll take it down if it's not okay!!


End file.
